The present invention generally relates to produce hydration systems, and more particularly to a produce hydration system of improved efficiency designed to deliver a timed water mist to produce in a display rack. The system is further designed to include a water filter and automatic cleaning means associated therewith, drippage control means for preventing undesired water drippage when the system is not operating, pressurization means for increasing the water pressure throughout the system, and a timer unit for controlling the system.
To maintain the freshness and desirable appearance of produce materials in a supermarket, the produce must be kept sufficiently moist and cool. Otherwise, the produce will dehydrate, resulting in an unattractive appearance and reduced salability. The amount of moisture typically used to maintain proper hydration must be carefully controlled. If too much moisture is used, the produce materials can lose their crisp texture and are increasingly susceptible to bacterial and fungal attack. Also, the application of excess moisture frequently results in spillage onto the floor adjacent the produce display rack, causing potential safety and liability problems for the store owner. As noted above, insufficient moisture levels will eventually result in dehydration of the produce materials, adversely affecting the quality of the produce.
To ensure proper hydration, traditional methods involve the manual application of water to the produce in the display rack by a store employee using a water spray gun. However, this method is labor intensive, and frequently involves the application of improper amounts of water by new and unskilled employees. Likewise, stores which remain open on a 24 hour basis must have an employee on duty during the night to ensure that proper hydration is maintained. Stores which close at night must go through the procedure of carefully covering the produce with sheets of burlap or the like in order to prevent moisture loss.
To provide a more efficient method of hydrating produce, systems have been developed which incorporate water delivery units directly into the produce display racks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,806 to Kennedy involves a produce display rack having a timed water delivery system. Such system includes a supply conduit having a filtration strainer therein. Water from the supply conduit is routed through a cooling coil and thereafter through a plurality of spray nozzles. The system may be manually controlled or controlled using a timer connected to a solenoid-actuated valve within the supply conduit.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,039,768 and 2,039,769 to Bird both disclose produce hydration systems using complex mechanical components. Specifically, both systems use a nozzle arrangement mounted on a movable shaft. The movable shaft is connected to a motor which causes the shaft and nozzles to oscillate during operation. To control water flow through the nozzles, complex timing systems are used to start and stop the flow of water through the nozzles.
Another system is that sold and marketed by the KES Irrigation Company. The KES system uses a nozzle assembly mounted to a produce rack. Water is delivered to the nozzles through a conduit system having a single ball valve therein The ball valve is connected to a timer unit which activates the system at selected intervals.
A recently developed system involving a different approach is now being used in stores owned by the Safeway Company. This system is termed a "Sonic Mister" and involves the constant application of a fog through a plurality of pipe-like outlets above the produce display rack. Such fog consists of extremely small water droplets, and must be continually applied to the produce.
The present invention represents a new and highly efficient produce hydration system incorporating features not heretofore known in other systems, including those discussed above. These features will be further discussed herein, and represent a substantial advance in the field of produce hydration.